Make A Wish
by jennah3tears
Summary: What if it wasn't just Johnny, Dally, and Ponyboy in the fire? What if there was someone there to help get the kids out and push Johnny out of the way? Someone who really loves her baby brother and best friend. Someone like Raindrop Curtis.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is my first multi-chapter story but I have it all pretty much planned out. I also have the next three chapters after this already written. This chapter isn't really part of the story, but it tells how and why my OC was adopted in the first place. I posted this before, but I accidentally deleted it. Lucky it was saved on my computer :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Outsiders or any of it's characters, sadly

**Make A Wish**

_Prologue:_

It was a cool September night in a town called Tulsa. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. All was quiet and peaceful, which was very unusual for one particular house on the East side of town. Really, the neighbors should have known that something was wrong, and maybe they did, but no one cared right now because it was finally quiet. There was no screaming, no fighting, no crashes. You didn't hear crying in the background. It was quiet. If any one of them had thought to make sure everything was alright, then maybe his life could have been saved.

These were the thoughts running through the mind of Emily Walker, a beautiful young woman. She was beautiful, with her laughing blue eyes, shoulder length black hair, and her tanned smiling face. She used to look that way, but that was a long time ago. _No, not really that long, _she reminded herself, _only about two years_. But now you couldn't even tell it was the same girl. Her eyes were no longer laughing, they held hatred and fear for one man, but love for her two young children- one child after tonight. Her shoulder length hair was cut short, it was so matted. She never smiled anymore, well not when he was around anyway. Her face was now sickly pale, due to him not letting her leave the house, and very bruised. She was very much under fed, as was her three year old son, and her six month old daughter. _Why had this all started? _she wondered from inside the closet she was hiding in with her baby. _Wait, that doesn't matter right now!  
><em>

She hadn't heard him in about a half hour, so she figured he had finally passed out. This might be her only chance to get her daughter out of here. She slowly opened the door and peeked outside of it. Sure enough he was passed out underneath the dining room table. Usually she couldn't leave because he had locks on all the doors and windows that you need a key to open even from the inside. He always took it with him everywhere and usually slept with it too, so she couldn't get it without waking him up. But tonight he left them on the table. She slowly and quietly crept over to the table and grabbed the key, then went back to the closet where she left her sleeping baby. She picked her up so as not to wake her. Then she carried her into the small room that had been shared by her two children. She grabbed her daughter's little stuffed bear and her son's blanket and went outside, closing the door as quietly as possible.

She ran as fast as she could while still holding her daughter for a couple blocks until she reached the house of her best friend. She knocked on the door of Linda Mathews, mother of one three year old boy. Linda came to the door sleepily after a few minutes, she took one look at her friend with daughter in arms and tears running down her bruised cheeks, and just like that every sign of sleepiness was gone. "Emily! What are you doing here?" She practically screamed. "C-can I come in?" Emily asked in reply. "Of course! I'm sorry!" Linda stepped out of the way and motioned for Emily to follow her in.

Linda took the baby and put her in a crib in what appeared to be a nursery. "Are you having another baby?" Emily asked when she looked at her. "Yup. I'm due in June." she replied happily. "Congratulations." Emily said. "Thanks. So, um, Emily?" "Y-yeah?" she replied. "What," she swallowed, "what happened?" Emily burst into tears. Linda led her into the kitchen and sat her in a chair. "Shh. It's okay Em, just calm down and tell me what happened." "O-okay, so my son and my daughter and me, we, we were-" She was interrupted by Linda's three year old son. "Mommy?" "What is it sweetie?" she asked him. "I heard someone crying." "Everything's fine honey, now go back to sleep." "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to Emily. "This is my friend and we need to talk alone, okay?" "But mommy I-" "Keith! I said go to bed." "Okay mama, g'night." "Sweet dreams."

After he was gone Linda turned her attention back to her friend. "Sorry 'bout that. You were saying?" "My son, and daughter, and me" "Wait, where is your son?" Emily sobbed before choking out, "He, he k-kill." another sob. "He killed him!" she said and cryed even harder. After the sobs subsided and Emily calmed down some, Linda said softly, "Who killed him Em?" Emily looked straight into Linda's eyes with a look of such hate as she said "His father." Linda just stared at her for a minute before hugging her tightly. "Do you know anyone who could take care of my daughter? Is there anyone who wants a baby? She's still young enough to not remember us. I just need to get her out! Get her out before he's able to lay a hand on her! I should've left before all of this, when I had the chance. Then my poor baby boy would still be alive! This is ALL my fault!" She started shaking as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "No!" Linda said. "Don't you go and blame this on yourself! No way is this your fault! This is **his **fault!" There was a long silence before, "Thanks Lin, you're such a great friend." "Don't mention it. You'd do the same for me."

After Emily changed her daughter's diaper, fed her, and put her back to sleep, Linda brought her some pancakes. "Thaks Lin, you didn't have to do that!" "Are you kidding me? Have you seen how skinny you are?" she asked, poking Emily in the stomache "Sides, I know chocolate chip are your favorite!" "Ah, you know me well." "Yeah, I also know that it's really the chocolate and not the pancakes that's your favorite!" she said, smiling. Emily tried to grin, but then she thought of something. "So can you think of anyone?" Linda had been thinking about it this whole time, and narrowing down the options. "Well, there are the Curtis'. They already have two boys, I'm sure they'd love a daughter!" she smiled at Emily, who returned it just as eagerly. "Can you bring me some paper and a pen, I want to wite a letter to them then." "Sure. Oh, and do you, um want me to call the cops?" Linda asked nervously. "Yeah..." Emily responded hesitently. "Oh come on, Em! He needs to pay for what he's done!" "Yeah. You're right." "Of course I'm right! I always am." and with that, she left to get paper and call the fuzz.

_Hmmm I wonder what I should write. _After she thought about it for a couple of minutes, this is what she came up with:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Curtis,_

_I know this may be an inconvinience to you, but I really just don't know what else to do. I've married a horrible man, and I cannot let him hurt another one of my children. Tonight he killed my three year old son, and my best friend, Linda Mathews, told me that you would probably be my best hope to give my daughter a bright future. I understand if you can't take care of her, but if you can't please just make sure she goes somewhere where she'll be taken care of and loved. And if that's the case then please let Linda know, she'll be able to tell me. I just want to give her a better life. Here are some things about my daughter: _

_1. Her name is Robin Leslie Walker. Change it if you want. I just don't want her father to b able to find her. _

_2. Her birthday is on March 1, and she is six monthes old. Please do something very special for her first birthday, I wanted to, but it won't be safe for her here. That's when my husband started hitting my son. _

_3. She can't sleep without her teddy bear, and she used to sleep with her brother, so she needs his blanket._

_That's about it. I also have a picture of her and her brother, one of the three of us, and then one of her father and I, please make sure she gets them when she's older. Unless you don't want her to know she's adopted, I understand. But if you do let her know, please make sure she knows that I love her, and her brother did too. He always wanted to hold her and play with her. And also tell her that her father wasn't always like this. Thank you so much._

_Love,_

_Emily Michelle Bridgeshore-Walker_

_P.S. Her brother's name is Conner Lucas Walker and her dad's name is Robert Wade Walker._

_S_he slipped the letter into an envelope and went to get Robin and all her things. Linda made her promise to come back when she was done, and then she walked out the door with her baby girl in her arms. She didn't have trouble finding the house, it was much better taken care of than the others; it even had a flower garden. Emily smiled to herself, knowing that this would be a good place for her daughter. She went to the porch and put Robin down, with her bear in one arm and her brother's blanket clutched in the other. She kissed her cheek, layed the letter on her stomache, knocked on the door, and dove into the bushes.

A beautiful young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes answered the door. Her eyes grew wider as she hurried to pick the baby up. "Darrel?" She called into the house. No reponse. "DARREL!" she screamed. A few seconds later a strong looking man with brown hair and blue eyes appeared. "Look at the poor thing Darrel." Darrel picked up the envelope and read the letter aloud to his wife. The woman was near crying by the time he was done. "So what do you think we should do?:" Darrel asked. "We should take care of her, but let her know she was adopted once she's older." his wife answered, pushing past him into the house carrying Robin. "That's exactly what I was thinking." Darrel said before following his wife and new daughter inside and closing the door behind them. Emily smiled from the bushes.

**Author's Note: **I love the last paragraph :P I'll probably be upating this on Wednesday or Friday. R&R please


	2. Relationships

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the naxt chapter. It's not technically part of the story, just what she thinks of each character an that. Enjoy and REVIEW! Please?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Outsiders or any of it's characters, sadly.

Make A Wish

_Chapter 1: Relationships_

I live with my three brothers, two older and one younger. There's Darrel (we just call him Darry). He's the one that takes care of us. He works two jobs to pay the bills and barely has any time for fun anymore. Darry's only 20 years old and should be in college, but our lives just aren't that simple.

I could go on crying about how we lost our parents, but I'm sure you all have your own problems and don't wanna hear it. So I'll make it short and sweet, they died in a car accident a couple months ago. That's it. There was no waiting for days at the hospital, no painful moment of watching them die, there wasn't even a goodbye. They were here, and now they're not. I'm not gonna lie to you and say I didn't cry or I don't care, I'm just not gonna whine 'bout something I can't change.

Everyone says that Darry's real good lookin', and I guess that's true. Him and my dad was real close, and they look just alike. They both gots these eyes like blue-green ice, brown hair, and have big muscles. Darry and I get along okay I guess, 'cept he's always treating me like a girl. And I know that I am a girl, but that don't mean he has to treat me like it. He's not super overprotective, but he definitely don't like me smoking or cussing. Which I don't do much of anyhow. It just really gets on my nerves when he's all buddy buddy with Soda (my other older brother) and then he's okay with me, but then he's screaming and hollering at poor Ponyboy (my little brother). I know he's just tryin' to make something of us, especially Ponyboy, but fighting with us ain't gonna make us get good grades and stay outta trouble.

Then there's Sodapop, he's 16. He dropped out of school to get a job at the DX and help out with the bills. He says he's too dumb for school, but we all know that ain't true. Everyone except him anyhow. Me and Soda get along good, we barely ever fight, but we ain't that close neither. Soda's real fun to be around, he can always make you laugh no matter how upset you are. He's always happy go lucky and grinning, and has a goofy kinda personality that makes everyone love him. Sodapop's real handsome too, like a movie star. He's got dark gold hair that turns to a wheat color in the sun and warm brown eyes. Even a good amount of socs, especially the girls, can't help but to love him.

The socs are the west side rich kids, and most of 'em think that us greasers on the east side are nothing but trash, just cause we don't got so much money. And most of them think it's fun to jump greasers, just cause they got nothing better to do then make our lives harder than they already are. I don't mean that all socs are like that, just most of 'em.

And there's Ponyboy, my baby brother. He's by far my favorite, and we're really really really close. We used to share a room, just cause we're the two youngest and Darry and Soda supposedly deserved their own rooms. But that was okay cause like I said, we're real close. Ponyboy's real good lookin' too, but he's way too self conscious. He's pretty small, but then again so am I, and I'm nearly two years older than him. He just turned 14 last week. He has light brown hair and the most beautiful greenish gray eyes. I love his eyes; he wishes they were more gray but I think it's a good amount.

Pony's the smart one. Everyone says so. Even I know he's smarter than me, but I still get good grades and everything. Darry always says that Ponyboy never uses his head when it matters, but that's not true, Darry's just never around to see it. He has no idea how many times Pony's saved my ass.

So those are my three brothers, but there's also the rest of the gang. There's Johnny, Dally, Steve, and Two-bit. I've known them all for as long as I can remember and we all grew up together. None of us has much of a family anymore, so we all stick together and act as if we're a family. You might as well say I have seven brothers, cause that's basically how it is around here.

Let's start with Dallas Winston, or Dally, it doesn't really matter. Okay, Dally has really blonde, almost white hair that falls in his face and blue eyes. We get along fine, we're not the best of friends but it's not like we hate each other. We mostly don't fight for Johnny's sake I think. As for Dally's personality... well, you'll see. But one thing I really like about Dallas is that he always protects Johnny, no matter what.

Steve Randle. God I hate him, he's always making some rude remark about Ponyboy being just a kid. AND he never even calls him by his name. It's always 'kid' or 'brat'. I can't stand him. I have no idea why Soda would ever be best friends with a jerk like him. He liked me at first, but I'm always standing up for Pony, and he don't like that. I love my baby brother, I'm not just gonna stand there and let Steve hurt him like that. Ponyboy's real sensitive, he takes things to heart. And it's even worse because Ponyboy had absolutely no problem with Steve, he didn't even do anything to make him angry. Steve just doesn't like Pony going with him and Soda places, but Pony never even asks to go! Soda invites him! If Steve has a problem with that then he shouldn't go.

Then there's Two-Bit Mathews. His real name is Keith, but no one ever calls him that. I like Two-Bit. He's a good buddy, and always keeps you laughing. Like Sodapop only even more than that. It's practically impossible to stay mad at him, for me at least. He has rusty colored hair with long sideburns, gray eyes, and a wide grin. Two-Bit likes making me laugh cause he says I always look so pissed off. His special talent is shoplifting. He always steals things for me just because it makes me laugh. He lives with his mom and little sister Kate. I love his mom. She was best friends with my biological mother, Emily Walker. Yes, I'm adopted. And Two-Bit met me even before my brothers did, since my mom brought me there to get help from his mom. Two-Bit was three then.

And last but not least is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Johnny Cade! There's gonna be a lot about him, just warning you. Okay, I guess I'll start with the way he looks. Johnny has really long black hair that falls over his forehead despite using tons of hair grease. You can't even tell he has eyebrows. His skin is very tanned and he's small for his age, just like me. Both Johnny and I look closer to Ponyboy's age. He has black eyes that almost always have a suspicious, defeated look in them.

Johnny and me are practically inseparable. I'm the exact same age as Johnny, exactly. Both of our birthdays are on March 1 and we're 16. Most of the time when people talk about us together, they call us the twins, even though they know we're not related. But we don't mind much, cause we might as well be twins, that's how close we are.

It really bothers me that he always sleeps outside. He knows he's always welcome to stay at my house. I would even let him sleep in my room with me. Actually I would rather he slept in my room, because I always feel safe with him. And no matter what I can be myself with Johnny. See, I kinda have a rep for being a bad ass kinda girl, y'know? Well, like Sodapop always says, "She is a Curtis, even if it was _only_ by adoption." So when I'm around other people, even my own brothers sometimes, that's how I act. But when I'm with Johnny I don't have to be "Raindrop Curtis: bad ass little girl" I can be myself, which is more like "Raindrop Curtis: the girl who hates pink but loves glitter" or some shit like that, I don't really know. You get the idea.

Something I like to do is watch Johnny sleep. And it's NOT creepy like what y'all are probably thinking. It's just that Johnny's always so scared-looking and everything when he's awake, but he looks so peaceful in his sleep. Like he doesn't have a care in the world. I wish he didn't have to be scared all the time like he does, but even I can't do much about his old man beating on him all the time.

I don't like it when he goes back to that hell hole he calls home either. That's why I try to go with him as much as possible when he does have to. For some reason, his dad always goes easy on him when I'm around. And it's not just because someone else is there, I know because Ponyboy told me how he saw Johnny's dad beat him with a two-by-four once. You better believe that pissed me off.

Both of Johnny's parents seem to like me, and they're real nice to me, but I don't care. I still hate them with all my heart for what they put Johnny through every time walks through that door. But for what ever reason, they're even kinda nice to Johnny when I'm around. So I always go with him every time I know he's gonna go. It's like my small way of protecting Johnny. 


	3. Another Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Sory it's been so long since I've updated. Now I know what authors mean by reviews make them update faster. Review, please.

Make A Wish

_Chapter 2: Another Nightmare_

I woke up from another one of my stupid ass nightmares at two-thirty in the freaking morning... _again!_ I was getting real sick of it, but I was way more scared than mad.

I used to just lay there in my bed, staring at the ceiling till sunrise, then I'd go sit on the porch with my chocolate milk and cake to watch it.

The rest of the gang, even Steve and Dally, started to get worried though, cause I hate mornings and getting up, plus I was always tired from staying up after my nightmares.

At first they wouldn't stop bothering me about it, so I had to stop getting up early and try to at least act awake when they were around, which is almost always. It was really hard, but they let it go after awhile.

Well, I don't think Ponyboy believed me, but he stopped asking.

The reason I didn't want my brothers to know about them is because Pony started having nightmares after our parents died. I didn't want them to have to worry about me having some too.

But Johnny wasn't going to believe me that everything was fine, so I had to tell him.

So anyways, I woke up from another nightmare, the kind only Johnny knows I get.

What I usually do now is get up and go look in the mirror I have over my dresser. It's not a big mirror, like most girls would have in their room, I ain't like most girls.

So yeah, I go over to my mirror and brush out my straight black hair. It's getting real long again, to the middle of my back almost.

After I brush my hair I usually just put on my black and white converse shoes and jump out my bedroom window, after locking the door of course.

Then I run like hell down the street to the vacant lot, where I'm sure to find Johnny sleeping.

I nearly trip over Johnny every time, even though I know exactly where he is. But I always stop myself right before running into him, and just sit down next to him.

I watch him sleep for awhile, and then I lay down and snuggle up to him. He always puts his arm around me in his sleep, like the way Soda and Ponyboy sleep.

I can usually get a couple hours of sleep that way. Johnny wakes up first and gets me up, then we watch the sun rise while we walk back to my house.

I sneak back in through my window and Johnny uses the front door. Then I get dressed and we all eat breakfast.

My brothers obviously don't know any of this.

But that night I didn't just almost trip over Johnny, I actually did. I fell right on top of him.

Then I felt really bad cause I scared him pretty badly. When I landed on him, he screamed and bolted upright, throwing me off him.

He calmed down when he realized it was just me. "Glory Raindrop, are you tryin' ta give me a heart attack or somethin'?" he asked after he was calmed down.

"Sorry Johnnycakes. I didn't mean to" I said, looking down, pretending to be upset.

"S'okay. But you've come here before and ya never fell on me." he said.

"Yeah I know! That's what I was thinking. I wonder why I did?" I looked at Johnny and he shrugged. "So do ya wanna go back ta sleep now?" I asked.

"Not really, I'm wide awake thanks to _someone_." he joked and poked me in the stomache.

I fell on my back, then he got on top of me and started tickling me. That was so weird. I mean, sure Johnny was a little less shy around me, but he never did anything like that before.

If it had been anyone else I would've been punching and kicking them, but not Johnny.

Actually, I don't think anyone else would even try something like that. Maybe Two-Bit, but then again I can't stay mad at him neither.

I was screaming and laughing and cussing at him all at once, but he didn't stop.

After awhile I was able to flip our positions. So now I was pinning him to the ground and trying to catch my breathe.

"You." I panted, "Are so gonna get it, Johnny Cade." Then I rolled off him so that we were both laying on our backs next to eachother.

Johnny turned his head sideways and looked at me for awhile. "But I didn't do anything." he said innocently.

I glared at him and he sighed. "Okay, fine. When am I gonna 'get it'? What are you gonna do?"

"If I tell you it'll take all the fun out of it." I say, now turning my face and looking at him too.

"In other words," Johnny replies, "you have no idea."

I ignore him and he laughs lightly. I love the sound of his laugh, even if I don't hear it too often.

I figure I must be lucky, since I probably get to hear it the most. Ponyboy too, but then, Johnny and him never seemed to need words anyhow.

Sometimes that's how Johnny and I are, but I like talking better, cause I get to be myself.

We lay there for who knows how long, holding hands and watching the stars.

We had both been smiling, but when I looked over at Johnny awhile later, his was gone. I didn't expect it to last, but I wish it had, just a little longer.

"Johnny?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothin. I just... nothin." he tells me, but I know he's lying. "What was your nightmare about this time?" he asked.

I had forgotten, until now, that that was the whole reason for coming here. Well, not the _whole_ reason really. I wanted to see Johnny.

"The same." I lie, and I can tell he knows.

"Rain-" he was gonna say more, only he couldn't cause I got up and left. I walked in the opposite direction of my house. Well, more like ran. I didn't want to tell him.

"Raindrop!" I heard Johnny yelling, and then I sat down and cried.

Johnny catches up a couple seconds later.

He doesn't know what's wrong, but he doesn't need to. I don't cry. Not in front of people at least.

Johnny knows this, and he doesn't ask questions, doesn't tell me everything's alright. He doesn't wanna lie to me, and right now he doesn't know if everything will be okay.

So he just sits down next to me and opens his arms. I crawl into his lap and he let's me cry into his shirt while he strokes my hair. He still doesn't know what's going on by the time the sun starts to rise.

He doesn't ask me if I'm ready to talk, doesn't say anything, just picks me up bridal style and carries me home.

I don't have the nightmares that often, maybe once a week for the past month or two.

But last night was a very different kind of nightmare, and I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if it comes true. This is why, before Johnny opens the front door,I whisper to him,

"Johnny, promise you'll never leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." he replies, and I crack a small smile because that's exactly what I had been dreaming of.

Only it was a nightmare, and he didn't just leave. Then he kisses the top of my head and everything went black.


	4. Fights

**Author's Note: **So this chapter is a little longer than the others, and I think it turned out reall well. I started school last week, so I won't have as much time to update, but I'll do my best.

And seriously guys, REVIEW! I don't think it's that difficult to click a button and write a sentence or two!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Outsiders or any of it's characters, sadly.

Make A Wish

_Chapter 3: Fights_

I woke up to the usual sounds of my house.

Soda was getting ready for work, which meant running around, knocking things over while Steve laughed and yelled at him to hurry. Darry was making breakfast and screaming at Ponyboy to get up. Two-Bit was acting drunk, although I don't know if he actually was or not. Dally was nowhere in sight, probably got locked up again.

After a minute I realized I was on the couch and not in my bed.

Then I remembered the nightmare and everything else, and almost started crying, until I realized I was still sitting in Johnny's lap. He was asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around my middle.

I shifted a little to get a better look at him, but he woke up. "Hi Raindrop."

"Hi Johnny." I said, "You, uh, mind letting go of me?"

"Oh, sorry." he said, blushing lightly.

I got up and I guess Johnny could tell I didn't wanna talk about last night, cause he acted like it never happened.

He just followed me into the kitchen and sat next to me at the table while I sat by Ponyboy. Darry turned around and as soon as he saw me he was screaming.

"Why would you leave in the middle of the night? Do you know how badly you could have been hurt? What were you thinking?"

I didn't answer. "Robin Leslie Curtis!"

"That's not my name! Don't call me that!"

"That _is_your name and I'll call you whatever I want! Now tell me why."

"Yelling isn't gonna make me tell you." and then I got up from the table without eating and went into my room.

"Get your ass back here right now!" Darry commanded, but I just slammed the door in his face.

I came out a bit later dressed and ready for school. Darry was sitting in his chair but I ignored him when he tried to talk to me.

I just gave Pony and Johnny a look that said "You better get off your ass and follow me right now and don't you dare take his side." Then I walked out the front door before slamming it.

I started walking toward Memorial High School, and before too long I heard the footsteps of my favorite brother and best friend behind me.

They stayed quiet, which I was very grateful for. The three of us made it to school soon and we went our separate ways.

Johnny and I have almost every class together, which is great, but our lockers are pretty far from each other and we don't sit close in any classes. So we only get to talk at lunch. But it's not like Johnny's would talk much anyway.

**~xXx~**

My best girl friend is named Charlotte Bennet. She's a soc, but she acts more like a greaser if you ask me. She's only fifteen, but she's super smart like Pony, so she skipped a grade and is in most of my classes.

She has long brown hair that she keeps in a braid at the back of her head and dark green eyes. She doesn't wear any makeup and she dresses more like a greaser.

Charlotte is very quiet most of the time and tries not to draw attention to herself, unless someone needs her. She's very understanding and always ready to sacrifice for others who need help. This is one of the things I like about her.

I met Charlotte on the first day of school, since we sat right next to each other.

I'm not one to start a conversation, and she's too shy most of the time, but the teacher told us to turn to the person next to us and say hi.

I was just gonna ignore him, but she actually gathered the courage to say hi.

We talked for a minute and I was surprised to find out that she was a soc. Like I said, she dresses like a greaser.

After that we just got closer and closer. And then my parents passed away.

Usually she would be comforting someone in my situation. But she knew me well enough to know that I don't want sympathy. I wanted to be treated like I always had. Why should people be nice if they don't like me, just cause my parents died?

So she pretended that it never happened and we went on like we always did. That's when I knew we were gonna be friends 'til forever.

So anyways, I was sitting by her in first hour science, and she could tell something was botherin' me.

"Everything alright, Rai?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a little fight with Darry this mornin'. I'll tell you 'bout it during art." I told her.

"Oh, okay then. It just look-" she was cut off by the teacher.

"Are your lives just so interesting that you need to talk about them instead of be a part of the discussion on mitosis? Ms. Curtis? Ms. Bennet.?" she asked in her super irritating voice

I really hate Ms. Pickett, and she was getting on my nerves. It's not my fault I have a short attention span. 'Sides, she's always looking for an excuse to get me in trouble. Something about her being Soda's teacher once.

This is why I answer, " Yes Ms. Pickett. I do believe my life is much more interesting than plant cells. You are really boring the hell outta me, so I'd rather talk about something else. Anything would be more interesting than your this."

"Robin! How dare you! I knew you were like the others but-" she starts, but that's not my name.

"Don't call me Robin." I snapped. "And what do you mean 'like the others'?" I ask her.

"Like your brothers and those other hoods you're always hanging around. And they're all boys too. A young lady shouldn't spend all her time with boys." she finished and I was ready to punch her face in.

Both Charlotte and Johnny could tell this so they tried to calm me down.

Johnny got up from his seat on the other side of the room and came to my desk.

"Mr. Cade. Go back to your seat. I will not have you two take up any more class time." I look around and see that the whole class is staring at me. My left eye starts to twitch, that's how you can tell I'm beyond pissed.

"I don't think you should be telling Johnny to sit down. Right now he's the only reason I'm not punching something." I hiss at her.

"That's it! Get out of my classroom! Now!" she yells at me.

"Gladly" I say and smile at Johnny and Charlotte.

I walked over to the teacher's desk and grinned at the entire class, and spit at her. "Have a nice day, Ms. Pickett." I told her kindly and walked out the door before she could say anything else.

When I went to the office I saw the principal wasn't there. _Thank God! _I thought. Only the vice principal, Ms. Drake, was there that day.

I went in and she smiled at me, then frowned. "What did you do this time, Robin?"

I smiled at her and asked, "Did you know that you're the only person I let call me Robin?"

"Don't try to change the subject, _Robin_." she said, and I laughed lightly.

"Okay, fine. I was in science" I started

"With Ms. Pickett?" she had asked me.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

"I couldn't stand her! Did you know that I had her for seventh grade?" she said

"Seriously? She hates me, just 'cause I'm a greaser." I inform Ms. Drake.

"Same here." she replied and we both laugh. Sometimes I forget just how young and cool Ms. Drake is.

"Okay so anyways, I was in science, and Charlotte asked me if I was okay cause I guess I looked upset. Then Ms. Pickett yelled at us, but mostly me. Then she called my brothers and friends hoods and told me I was just like them. That made me really mad, so Johnny- you know Johnny Cade, right?" she nodded.

"So Johnny came over to my desk to calm me down, but she told him to go back to his seat. I told her Johnny was the only reason I wasn't punching something, so she sent me out."

"I see, well-" Ms. Drake started but then I said,

"Wait, then I got up and spit at her then told her to have a nice day." I finished. She laughed even though she tried not too.

That's one of my favorite things about Ms. Drake, she has my same sense of humor. Plus she thinks that things I should get in trouble for are funny.

"Well, I should a least give you detention, but let's just pretend it never happened." she said and I ran to hug her.

"Thanks so much, Ms. Drake! Darry and I already had a fight this morning, he'd kill me if I got in more trouble!"

She just smiled and sent me back to class.

**~xXx~**

By the time I was done talking to Ms. Drake and started walking back to class the bell had rung.

Charlotte looked really worried when I saw her in art. We get to choose our seats in that class, so I sat next to her. Unfortunately, her sister had the same idea.

Lucille Bennet is the most annoying person I've ever met. She's one of those socs I told you about earlier, she hates me 'cause I'm a greaser. I hate her 'cause she's a bitch.

Charlotte and Lucille are twins, but everyone can tell them apart. They look, act, walk, talk, and even breathe differently.

Like Charlotte's nice and helpful and her sister's a bitchy slut. Charlotte's smart, Lucille's pretty dumb. Not that I'd tell Charlotte that. Besides me, Lucille's her best friend. They fight a lot because Charlotte hates bullies, but at the end of the day, they're still twin sisters.

Almost before I sat down Charlotte asked, "Did ya get in trouble, Rai?"

"Yeah, did ya,_ Rai_?" Lucille says and I'm already pissed again.

"No." I say simply.

"Then what happen-"

"Let's talk about it later, kay?"

She nodded and I was just glad she didn't bring up my fight with Darry. "Why don't you come over after school? You can spend the night." I said.

"Ooo I wanna come" Lucille said. She's always acting like a freaking five year old around me.

"No." I growled. She pouted and looked at her sister for help.

"Please Raindrop? It'll be fun!" Charlotte tried.

"Like hell it would." I had mumbled.

"Okay, how 'bout she just comes over and doesn't spend the night?" she compromised. She was wearing this pleading look that reminded me so much of Johnny that I couldn't say no.

''Fine.'' I hissed.

Charlotte hugged me and Lucille did this squealing thing that made me want to strangle her.

''I can do your makeup and fix your clothes.'' I looked down. I was wearing a pair of kinda tight ripped jeans (from playing football), one of Soda's old t-shirts, and my converse. It's true I don't dress like most girls, but I don't really care. ''Then do something about your hair.''Lucille continued, ''Then you'll actually look like a girl and maybe you'll get a boyfriend!'' What. The. HELL?

''Lucy!'' Charlotte screamed.

I tried to stay calm, and did a pretty damn good job of it too. ''And what makes you think I _want _a boyfriend?'' I ask.

''Please, it's like, so obvious you like that Jimmy kid.'' She said, pointing across the room to where Johnny was quietly working on his project.

She was kinda right, but no way in hell was I gonna let her know that. ''His name is Johnny. _Johnny. _And he's my best friend not-''

"Gee, thanks, Rai.'' Charlotte inturrupted.

''I meant my best guy friend. You know you're my best girl, Twinkle. 'Sides, Johnny's more like a brother than anyhing.'' I finished.

''So you don't mind if I ask him out then?'' she asked.

''I didn't say that. You don't know him. You don't even like him.'' I replied.

''No, but you do.'' she answered. I really could've killed her right then.

''Okay, before someone gets hurt.'' Charlotte cut in, seemingly reading my mind. ''Both of you just shut up and do your work.''

I spent the better part of the rest of the day super pissed off. Looking back, I feel sorry for most of the people who came in contact with me at school that day.


	5. Fun My Ass

Make A Wish

_Chapter 4: Fun My Ass_

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh, you guys, I'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated this in like four whole months! I'm not trying to make excuses, but I just started high school this year, and I've had trouble adjusting. My grades were so bad first tri-mester I got grounded from the computer. My cell phone was also stolen, and it had a lot of my ideas for this story on it. I lost inspiration for awhile, but I hope this makes up for it. *nervous laugh* on with the story. Enjoy!

I was still pissed when I got home. I had walked home with Charlotte, Ponyboy, Johnny, and sadly, Lucille.

I was in a somewhat better mood now though, mainly because I hadn't had any more classes with Lucille. And also because the I had a feeling that Pony and Charlotte liked eachother.I made a mental note to get them together later. I could tell Johnny could tell too and probably knew what I was thinking.

I flashed him a huge smile and glanced at the pair. He shook his head, knowing I was gonna drag him along with it.

''Oh god can you two _please_ stop flirting! It's so gross!'' Lucille said, looking at me and Johnny.

Johnny blushed slightly but I just glared and mumbled to Charlotte, ''It'll be fun my ass.''

"Do we need to go through this again Lucy?'' Charlotte asked, ''They're practically twins. They don't like eachother.'' she probably knew that was a lie, but she also knew Lucille was just trying to piss me off.

It worked. And we weren't even home yet.

I ignored everyone for the next couple minutes. I thought about everything and nothing.

Like I noticed that Johnny and me were the oldest for once. It was kinda weird.

''Johnny? Do you realize that we're the oldest right now?'' I asked, just to be saying something.

''You're stupid.'' Lucille said before Johnny could answer. ''Only one of you can be the oldest, duh.''

''Uh, we have the same birthday, duh.'' I replied in the same tone. She's stupid. Not me, her!

She dropped it after that.

The last minutes of the walk home were spent in complete silence.

**~xXx~**

I walked in the house first and was suprised to see Darry sitting in his chair sleeping. Then I remembered it was Friday and that he got off early on fridays.

He opened his eyes when the door was closed. He stood up and looked like he was about to yell but then he saw the twins. Then he looked even more pissed.

''Who the hell is this?'' he said, motioning to Lucille. He'd already met Charlotte before.

''That's Lucille,'' I started, tossing my bag into my room.

''Lucy.'' she corrected.

"Charlotte's sister.'' I told him, ignoring Lucille.

''Okay, why are they here?'' he asked.

"Charlotte's gonna spend the night and the other one wanted to come too. She's not staying though.'' I answered Darry.

''What makes you think you can have friends over after last night?'' he asked.

''What happened last night?'' Lucille asked.

''I don't have _friends_ over. I have one, Charlotte.'' I replied, being my smart ass self.

Darry just sighed and said we'd talk later before going in his room and closing the door.

**~xXx~**

A couple hours later Lucille was gone. I was relieved.

''That wasn't so bad.'' I heard Charlotte say. I turned and glared.

''Really? She went through my stuff and insulted me. She wouldn't stop blaring the god awful Beatles! She argued with everyone for no reason, almost set the house on fire, and got me in trouble. That wasn't even half of it and it wasn't so bad?'' I spat.

''Oh, stop exagerating. Lucy's not so bad! She's a great sister.'' Charlotte said cheerfully.

We, meaning Pony and me, just stared blankly at her for a minute. Then I asked, in all seriousness, ''Why am I friends with you?''

''Umm.. Oh, I know! Because I'm an amazing person and you love me!'' she answered.

''Yeah, that's what I do.'' I said, rolling my eyes but smiling anyways

I sat down on the couch next to Pony and Charlotte sat on the other side of me.

''Poonyboooyy!'' I whined, ''The TV isn't on!''

''I see that, what do you want me to do about it?'' he said, even though he already knew what was coming.

''Turn it on, please? I'll love you forever!'' I answered.

''Shouldn't you aready do that?'' he questioned as he got up.

''Mmm.. maybe. I don't know what the rules are when you're adopted.'' I told him. He rolled his eyes and turned the TV on.

I smiled when I saw the mouse on the screen. ''Two-Bit, Mickey's on TV!'' I hollored into the kitchen where everybody was currently hiding.''Is she gone?'' he asked, poking his head into the room.

''Yeah, she's gone.'' Ponyboy answered.

''Alright everyone, it's safe. Let's watch Mickey!'' Two-Bit yelled in mine and Charlotte's ears, even though he was talking to everyone in the kitchen.

''Jesus, Two-Bit! Why ya gotta be so god damn loud all the time?'' I asked smacking him upside the head.

''I can't help it Rain, honest.'' he said, rubbing his head where I hit him.

''Yeah, whatever. Just shut up and sit still for once, huh.'' I answered.

**~xXx~**

Dinner was painfully quiet that night. That was really weird, cause the whole gang was there. We all sat at the table for once, too. At the SAME time! Amazing, isn't it?

It went like this: Darry sat in his usual spot, with Dally to his left, then Steve, Soda, Pony, Johnny, me, Charlotte, and Two-Bit. Full circle.

The only one talking was Two-Bit, who was telling some insane story that only made sense to him.

Steve and Dally kept staring at Charlotte. Okay, I get that she's a soc, but she's different. They should know that by now. I kept glaring at them; I could tell they were making her uncomfortable.

Johnny and Ponyboy were quiet as ever, and so was Soda for some reason. I wondered what was on his mind, but stayed quiet myself.

When Two-Bit's story was over, he busted out laughing, and I couldn't help but to smile. He grinned when he looked at me and said,

"Now there's that beautiful smile o' yours. You look sooo much prettier that way, Rain." Darry smacked him upside the head, mumbling something about 'putting the moves on his kid sister' (LOL!)

Two-Bit, Soda, and me all laughed.

The rest of dinner was spent with Darry asking how our days at school were, and everyone kept quiet about science. Good. I didn't need _another _fight!

The whole day had been pretty bad, but it got a whole lot worse after dinner. Steve and Dally ruin everything!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this turned out so crappy you guys. It's pretty boring, I know, but like I said, I lost all my notes. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Oh, and something's wrong with my computer, so I can't see how many views I get on my stories anymore. It will make me very happy to get reviews, otherwise I won't know if people are still reading this. I will be very depressed if I don't get many reviews. And thanks so much to those of you who do review on every chapter. I love you guys!


	6. Author's Note

Alright, so I'm so sorry to all my fans... I've been going through a lot of crap lately, high school, depression, deaths, fights, ect... yeah, I kinda suck...

Well, I still don't know who the hell stole my phone, not to mention my freaking pants outta my gym locker -.-

I need to rethink this story, and I think Ima just start over and fix it up, 'cause I've learned a lot from many amazing writers in the past year, and I hope I don't disappoint you guys...

Anywho, temporary haitus, but I'll PM everyone who's favorited/subscribed to this story as soon as I finish the rewrite...

Don't hate me?


End file.
